


The flavor of Love

by antimiya88



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-10-15 10:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antimiya88/pseuds/antimiya88
Summary: Aiba Masaki has tried his best to fulfill his dream and become a successful chef. It was what he had promised his father and he intends to keep his promise. He has managed to open his restaurant and seems to be on the right track when SS, one of the strictest food critics, publishes his review over his restaurant. Masaki feels as if he has failed... Still feeling horrible, he meets Sakurai Sho by accident. Masaki never wished for romance, yet he realizes that in Sakurai Sho's case it was love at first sight. Could this man be the one who will help him  forget about SS and his negative review and find his way to success?





	

Title: The flavor of Love (one-shot)

Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[ **antimiya88**](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) )

Pairings: Sakuraiba (main) / Ohmiya (side)

Genre: AU, Romance

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Aiba Masaki has tried his best to fulfill his dream and become a successful chef. It was what he had promised his father and he intends to keep his promise. He has managed to open his restaurant and seems to be on the right track when SS, one of the strictest food critics, publishes his review over his restaurant. Masaki feels as if he has failed... Still feeling horrible, he meets Sakurai Sho by accident. Masaki never wished for romance, yet he realizes that in Sakurai Sho's case it was love at first sight. Could this man be the one who will help him  forget about SS and his negative review and find his way to success?

Disclaimer: I don't own Sakuraiba, ~~they own me~~.

 

 

This one-shot was inspired after an ~~old~~ discussion on Twitter and [](http://inookei-ii-no.livejournal.com/profile)[**inookei_ii_no**](http://inookei-ii-no.livejournal.com/) 's suggestion that it'd make a good AU fic! ^^

 

 

  


 

 

 

  


The Flavor of Love

“Perhaps, I should add a bit more balsamic… no… It wouldn’t make any difference…” Masaki frowned at an attempt to make himself think more but nothing would come up.

“Hey…” two voices were heard from the kitchen’s corner.

Masaki turned towards them startled to see his friends. “Nino! Oh-chan! What are you doing here at this hour?”

“We came to take you home… It’s midnight already! You should take some rest… Today, the restaurant closed at 22:00 and you’re still here…”

Masaki shook his head negatively. He turned his attention back to the ingredients in front of him. “You shouldn’t have come when you wake up this early in the morning every day. You should go and rest… I’m fine! I just need to ameliorate the taste of the sauce…”

“Masaki, you push yourself too much… You should rest! And who knows perhaps afterwards you might come up with the perfect idea!” Nino insisted but sighed disappointed when he saw that Masaki not only didn’t he reply but continued to mutter things to himself as he started chopping some celery.

“Leave him… you know how stubborn he can be…” Satoshi whispered in Nino’s ear.

“Damn it, Masaki!” Nino said out loud, making a few steps closer to his friend, ignoring his lover’s words. “You know you won’t be able to make it better in that state! You need sleep!”

“And damn _you_ , Nino!” Masaki yelled louder turning his glistering-from-tears eyes towards his friend. “You don’t understand a thing!”

“It was only a review… and it certainly wasn’t that bad!”

Masaki chuckled. “Not _that_ bad?! He more or less said that he couldn’t understand why there’s all this fuss about my restaurant since everything is tasteless! He said that there’s no imagination in any of the dishes he tried and that he would have rather gone to a family restaurant!”

“You know this food critic is bitter than a snake… He has never written a positive review!”

“He has! You forget ‘MJ’s’!”

“Oh… c’mon, now! The only thing that he wrote was that the prices were _almost_ equal to the taste!”

Masaki sighed and closed his eyes. “He also said that Matsumoto Jun could become a significant chef, if he worked hard… If according to you, this isn’t good, then something is wrong with your brain, Nino!”

“Masaki, I-”

“Go back to your apartment! I’m sure both you and Oh-chan are tired! You have to wake up at 4am anyway… We’ll talk tomorrow!”

“Masaki…” Nino whispered again but let his boyfriend guide him outside the restaurant.

“I swear to God if I find who this famous SS is, I will kick his fat ass!” Nino said in a pissed tone as he entered in their car.

“Critics are usually strict… it’s the nature of the job…” Satoshi replied as he turned the car engine on.

“Oh… c’mon Satoshi! We’ve tried hundreds of times Masaki’s dishes and you know that they’re, at least, _tasty_. _I_ had to admit that; and you know how difficult I can be when it comes to such luxury-style cuisine. This bastard’s review wasn’t just strict… it was an attack under the belt! You know how important it is for Masaki to succeed!”

“I do but SS _doesn’t_ …” Satoshi said softly as he pressed the throttle. “He’ll get over it… Perhaps it might work as a push to the success he so much craves for!”

“I hope so… or I’m seriously finding this famous SS and kicking his ass down!”

***

Masaki threw everything in the dustbin. No matter how many times he had tried, it was a complete fail. He cleaned the kitchen and entered the dining area. It was weird to see it this dark and empty. More tears filled his eyes but stubbornly, he tried to push them away. There was no place enough for tears… only for work. This place was a part of his dream. He had sworn to himself that he would become a famous chef.

From the day he could remember himself, the strongest image was that of his father in the kitchen of the small family restaurant he owned. It was a rainy day of November, ten years ago, when he had to say goodbye to him forever… It was the very same day when he had sworn to become someone his father would be proud of; he wanted everyone to learn who Aiba Katsuhisa was. He had made sure all his recipes were based on his father’s original ones. It was them that had filled his childhood with love and beautiful memories… It was them that he wished to keep for as long as he lived. But no matter how hard he tried, he seemed to always fail.

He hadn’t been the best at cook school. He might haven’t had the natural talent of his father but he surely had the stubbornness needed to become the best one he could. After school, he spent four years working in the kitchens of two of the most successful Japanese chefs in Kyoto and Tokyo and endless hours of creating in his kitchen during his time off. It was only last year that he decided it was time to make the first big step. The expenses to open the restaurant were surely many but Masaki was determined to work his hardest and make this business successful.

He wanted a warm environment; something that would make people leave with a smile on their faces. It was what his father had always told him. Great food can be found in many restaurants but a warm environment no. That’s what he had tried to achieve and it seemed to work as after the opening, his restaurant consistently attracted an increasing number of customers. He knew he wasn’t on the same level with the already famous Matsumoto Jun who was said to be the new star or the other promising young chefs out there but he truly believed he could gain some notice.

It was exactly a week ago when the most famous food critic, who always signed as SS, wrote a review over his restaurant, appearing on the number one gourmet magazine. Masaki didn’t know who he was as he had never appeared publicly. He knew though that he was strict and if a restaurant could gain a good word from him, it was enough to guarantee its future success. He hoped he could get something but unfortunately that never happened. It was his first big test and he had failed.

He fell on a chair resting both hands on the table. “I will try more, father… I promise you, I won’t give up!”

Fifteen minutes later, he had closed the restaurant and gone by the back door. He pulled the hood of his jacket over his head as it was raining heavily; probably for quite a long time already. “Damn it…” he growled under his breath and accelerated his pace. The last thing he needed was to get soaked. He kept his hands in his pockets, his eyes lowered on the pavement.

He turned around the corner to get to the night bus station. It was about time for it to pass and since getting a taxi was out of the question, he hurried up not to lose it. He was ready to cross the street when he heard the sound of a car coming towards him. He managed to step back on the pavement but before he could get away, he saw dirty water being spilled all over his clothes. He started cursing out loud when he saw the car which turned out to be rather luxurious one pulling over a couple meters away. The driver’s door was opened and a man holding an umbrella came running to him.

“Oh my God! Sir, I’m so sorry… I didn’t see you in time… I would have slowed down, if I knew you were about to cross the street! I’m really sorry!”

Masaki was ready to retort to him when he looked up. The man, probably a few years older than him, was the most handsome he had ever seen in his life. The concern written all over his face, with those big, almond-shaped eyes looking straight at his, was enough to make him soften. It wasn’t his fault for whatever Masaki was dealing with anyway.

“It’s ok… I’ll just clean them… I…” it was then that Masaki heard the bus horn. _Shit!_ He made an attempt to follow it but it was already turning around the corner. “Great… I lost it…” he mumbled to himself. “Perhaps, Nino was right… I should have left earlier…”

The man behind him cleared his throat to gain Masaki’s attention. “God, I feel twice guilty now. I threw dirty water all over your clothes and because of me you also lost your bus… I… If you don’t mind, I can take you home…”

Masaki checked his watch that indicated it was already 1:15 am. _I can’t phone Nino and Oh-chan at this hour…_ he turned his gaze back to the man. He didn’t look dangerous. _He certainly cannot be a thief. His car costs a lot and if I judge from his suit, he surely doesn’t face economic problems._

“Look, it isn’t a bother… Really!”

Masaki gave it a thought and realizing that he had no other option, he nodded. “Ok… But are you sure, it doesn’t bother you, if I wet your seat?”

The other palmed his face. “I can be so stupid sometimes… Leaving you in the rain all this time… Of course, it doesn’t bother! Please, come! It’s the least I can do!”

“Ok then…”Masaki entered the car followed by the other.

The latter secured his belt and turned a bit towards Masaki. “My name is Sakurai by the way”

“I’m Aiba. Nice to meet you, Sakurai-san”

The man smiled still staring at him. “Nice to meet you too, Aiba-san!”

Masaki felt his cheeks getting flushed for some reason. Was it his wide smile that reminded him somehow of a cute squirrel? Was it the warm brown color of his eyes? He didn’t know. What that he knew was that his heart was beating funnily during the whole drive. Sakurai had even made him forget SS and his negative review for a while. He had offered him his jacket that had the slightest hint of his cologne to keep him warmer; he had asked him several times if he was ok; he had been throwing glances at him through the mirror whenever he had the chance. He had proved to be a real gentleman and if Masaki wanted to be honest with himself, he loved it. He loved it so much that he had tried to ‘flirt’ with him, even if it was limited to a small move of his hand securing a tuft of wet hair behind his ear or a gaze that lasted a bit longer than it was supposed to. Somehow, he wanted the other’s attention.

Masaki had realized that he was someone important. He had told him that he was coming back from a work-related dinner at Ginza. _I wonder at which restaurant he was…_ he thought and turned his gaze outside the window. Had he just felt jealous because the other had had diner in another restaurant? He shook his head and tried to remain focused on the wet roads that the rain had left behind. He could feel the other’s gaze on him and soon, all he could think of was that. It made his skin hotter, as if he wasn’t wearing wet clothes. It felt like a sweet torture; a torture that Masaki didn’t want to end.

“Here we are…” Sakurai said as they reached the address the other had told him. Masaki turned to look at him, flattered to see him staring at him intensely… as if he was trying to tell him something without using words. _He’s so beautiful… And damn these full lips of his… why does he keep them slightly open? It’s as if they ask to be kissed… Damn, Aiba Masaki… what are you even thinking about?!_

He cleared his throat in an attempt to send the unwanted thoughts away and smiled. “Thank you, Sakurai-san. You saved me…”

“I saved you?! I’m the cause for having dirtied clothes and for having lost your bus… Bringing you back home was the least I could do, Aiba-san…”

“Thank you…” Masaki said and paused. He wanted to say more but didn’t think of anything. What _could_ he say? Perhaps he was too tired to think properly or perhaps it was the other that made it more difficult for him. “Good night, Sakurai-san” He ended up saying, flashing a shy smile at the other man before getting out of the car.

_Why should he be so handsome?_ It had been a while since he found himself attracted to someone. He was always focused on his work, determined to give there his 100%, leaving no room for romance. It was unusual of him to focus on a non-work-related matter but tonight, despite his previous breakdown at the restaurant, he found himself seeking for the other’s glances… _What am I thinking? He’s only a man who happened to be polite enough to bring me back home after his mistake… But he also kept staring at me intensely… But then again, what could that mean? Most probably nothing…_ But even if it _did_ mean, why would he care? _Focus Masaki!_ He had placed his keys in the lock when he felt a hand grabbing his arm.

“I know that you might find it _at least_ strange and I’m really sorry to ask you out of the blue this bluntly but… would you like to grab some coffee together?” It was _him._

Masaki was left speechless. Had the other just asked him out for real? Could it be that he had also wanted to go on a date? _Wait! So that means that **I** want to go on a date with him? That’s not the usual me… I’m not the type who falls at first sight… It’s just that I’m being too emotional due everything lately… Yes! That’s it… _ He frowned. _But my heart has never stopped beating crazily… And I… God, he’s so beautiful… Perhaps, I should give it a try?_ He turned his eyes to the other trying to find the right answer. _‘Masaki… don’t be afraid to listen to your instinct…’_ he could remember his father’s words clearly. _I guess I have nothing to lose… It’s only a coffee…_

He remained lost in his thoughts, when he heard the other muttering an apology for having sounded rather impolite towards him and excusing himself for having brought him in a difficult position. It took some seconds for Masaki to realize that the other was already heading back to his car. He ran fast to prevent him from going away.

“I… I wouldn’t mind…”

“You…” the other’s eyes bulged at the realization of Masaki’s words. “For real?”

Masaki smiled. “Yes… I think I would like to drink a coffee with you…”

“I honestly thought you found me rather creepy… asking you out like that out of the blue…”

“You managed to make me stop thinking about a certain problem of mine…”

“I did?” the other asked in a surprised tone that made Masaki laugh.

“Yes, you did!” Masaki replied with a smile. “How about this Thursday at noon?”

Sho tried to remember his schedule. “That’s ok by me! Do you have a specific place in mind?”

“My friends’ bakery café. It’s small but it makes the best coffee and apple pie in Tokyo!”

“If you say so! Here’s my number. Send the address via text. I’ll be there!”

Masaki gave his in exchange and told the other good night. As he entered the apartment, he quickly headed to the bathroom and after a hot shower he found himself in the kitchen preparing a sandwich. He still couldn’t believe what had happened. With a shy smile appearing permanently on his lips, he opened the TV and sat on the sofa. For some reason, he didn’t feel that frustrated anymore. On the contrary… all he could think of was the shyness in Sakurai’s voice as he told him good bye.

_“You should remember, Masaki… People’s smiles is the most important thing!”_

Placing the plate with the sandwich on the small table in front of him, he picked up the notebook where he kept his father’s recipes along with tens of notes that came after long hours of trials in his kitchen. He searched through the pages sighing. “Perhaps that’s why…”

***

Sho entered the small café, surprised to find it this packed with people.

A small-figured, rather baby-faced young man welcomed him. “Hello, Sir. Welcome to Ohmiya bakafé!”

“Um, hello. I’m supposed to meet up with Aiba-san. He told me he has a table… reserved?”

“IT’S YOU?!” he saw the small man clapping his hands enthusiastically as he checked closely. “Aren’t you one handsome piece!”

Sho couldn’t believe his ears. “Excuse me?”

“You’re Masaki’s date!” the other exclaimed enthusiastically. “Follow me! I have reserved the best table for you!”

Sho was led to the corner where he saw a table for two.

“Would you like some coffee? It’s on us!”

Sho didn’t know how he was supposed to behave around the excited man. “You should really not-”

“It’s not a big deal! Really!” the other replied with a wide smile before turning his attention to the man behind the stool. “Baby, prepare some coffee! He’s Masaki’s date!”

It was then that Sho realized that Aiba’s name was Masaki. Aiba Masaki? _Why does it sound familiar? But we haven’t met before that night-_ He frowned as he realized why he was familiar with this name. _It must be just a coincidence… But then again, I did meet him extremely close to ‘Keikarou Fusion’…_

“Here you are!” the small-figured man brought him a cup of hot coffee, accompanied by sugar cubes – both white and brown – and milk.

“Could I ask you something?” Sho spoke not being patient to wait his date to find out.

“Of course! I’m Ninomiya Kazunari by the way and that is Ohno Satoshi. We’re both Masaki’s friends!”

Sho bowed politely. “I’m Sakurai Sho. Hmm… Could it be that Aiba Masaki is the chef of ‘Keikarou Fusion’?”

Nino’s eyes shone. “You know it?! You should tell Masaki… This might cheer him up!”

“Cheer him up?”

“Have you heard of the food critic that always signs as SS?”

Sho gulped nodding. Of, course he had… since this SS was no one else but his very self.

“Well, because of that bast-” Nino cleared his throat. “Sorry… _him_ and his damned review, Masaki has been a mess for a week now…” Nino said sighing.

“I’m sorry if I sound too curious, but why would Aiba-san be a mess? I mean… It’s only a review, even if it has some negative points… from what I understand” he added fast.

“You should have read it! I admit that Masaki is a bit too sensitive and take things to the heart when he shouldn’t but that doesn’t mean that this SS was right. Even if he didn’t like the dishes he tasted, he could have used more polite words. He can’t know how much some people have invested on their dream! How important it is to them to succeed!”

“What do you mean?” Sho asked with a frown, now with even bigger curiosity.

“It’s not my place to say… You should ask him. I just wanted you to know that it would make Masaki feel better, if you told him a good word about his restaurant! Really!”

“I will…” Sho muttered in a low voice not knowing how to perceive the other’s words.

Nino was about to leave but stopped. “Oh! Just wanted to say thank you for making my friend feel better… it has been a while since I have seen him smile genuinely…”

Sho only smiled. He sipped some of his coffee turning his gaze out on the street. He couldn’t believe that he had actually a date with no one else but the chef Aiba Masaki… He replayed his friend’s words in mind. _Such an irony… he thanked me for making his friend feel better when it’s me the one who has made him feel bad in the first place…_

It was the first time he had ever found out the impact of a review of his like that and he admitted it kind of felt weird. He knew that sometimes he was a bit too strict but that was only because he sought for perfection… he wanted to make chefs work their hardest; improve the best they can. He surely hadn’t expected that his reviews would have had the opposite effect. _We’re all adults…_ but then he thought of Aiba Masaki and the beautiful face of his. Somehow the sight of him being sad, was a disturbing thought; if he wanted to be honest with himself, it was a _very_ disturbing thought.

“Sakurai-san!” a husky voice pulled him out of his thoughts. “I’m really sorry for being late, there was a car accident that caused heavy traffic…”

In front of him, there was Aiba Masaki smiling. He realized that his beautiful face, bathed in the sunrays, as it was at that very moment, was even more beautiful. Immediately a warm smile appeared on his face.

“Aiba-san, I’m just happy that you came”

The other sat across him. “Nino already brought you coffee? I hope he didn’t make you feel uncomfortable… right? He’s a good guy but sometimes he just can’t shut up…”

Sho smiled. “He was just being friendly! Nothing to worry about!”

Masaki sighed. “I’m glad… We should definitely get the apple pie. It’s delicious! Nino!” he called his friend out loud.

Sho was finding it difficult to concentrate on what the other was telling him. He was breathtaking… making him forget about everything. He could just sit and stare at the other forever. From the way his eyes closed in pure bliss as he put a quite large portion of apple pie in his mouth to the way his giggling laugh sounded, everything made him look more and more adorable. Sho found himself relaxing and enjoying the date. He was sure he hadn’t had such a great time in a while.

They had just stepped out of the small café walking down the street when Sho couldn’t control himself anymore. “Could I call you by your first name?”

Masaki looked at him surprised. “How do you-”

“It was Ninomiya-san who called you Masaki and…”

“Ah! Well, if you tell me your first name too then-”

“I’m Sho!” Sho cut him off, having a mix of excitement and impatience.

Masaki smiled. “You _can_ call me Masaki, Sho!”

***

Sho was driving back to his office, still remembering the way Masaki’s eyes had clouded with sadness when Sho had brought the conversation to him being a chef. Seeing him suddenly go gloomy, made his heart clench. Masaki had told him that becoming one of the top chefs was his dream. His father had owned a small family restaurant and he felt that it owned it to him. Sho had finally realized the reason behind this reaction to his review and made him feel guiltier and guiltier. It’s not that he had changed his mind over the dishes he had tasted at Masaki’s restaurant; there was definitely something lacking in all of them, but he also recognized that Ninomiya Kazunari had been right. Perhaps he should have been more careful with his choice of words.

He had decided not to reveal his real identity; at least, not yet. He was almost sure that not only Masaki wouldn’t have agreed to meet with him again but nor would have he made it alive out of the café, having caught the dangerous sparkle in Nino’s eyes as he had almost call him bastard. He reread the review and sighed. _Perhaps, I shouldn’t have said that about going to another restaurant… I must admit it does sound harsh… Damn…_

He grabbed his phone and sent a text to Masaki. He was determined to be the one who would make the other smile…

_***_

A couple of weeks had passed by and Sho would meet with Masaki once or twice per week. It would be a coffee or a small walk in the park close to the latter’s apartment but for Sho these moments were the ones that he was always looking forward to. They would speak about unimportant things but it was always so relaxing. Only holding the other’s hand was enough to make him feel warm inside. He was a man of schedule, someone who loved to go by the book – perhaps there lied the reason for being too strict with the chefs – but somehow he had found himself having fallen in love at first sight and to his surprise, it couldn’t have felt more right.

***

 

It was Saturday night. Sho had just arrived back home from another date when he received a text from Masaki. They had decided to take things slow but somehow it felt right… this way they had the chance to really get to know each other.

From : **Masaki**  
_ Sho, I had a great time.  _  
_ If you had no objection,  _  
_ I’d like to cook dinner for you. _  
_ How about this Monday? It’s the only day  _  
_ the restaurant is closed. _  
_ I’m waiting for your answer… _  
_ Masaki _

Sho smiled as he pressed the send button.

To: **Masaki**  
_I would love to…_  
_Around 20:00… sounds ok?_  
_Sho_

If he wanted to be honest with himself, he couldn’t wait. It had been a long time since he would eat someone else’s food without being obliged to keep notes about the texture of the sauce, the balance in flavors or the temperature of a dish. He could simply enjoy it just because it was his boyfriend the one who would’ve cooked it for him.

***

Masaki checked the apartment one last time before he went to see the lasagna in the oven. “Five more minutes and they’ll be ready!”

He knew he had called the other to come to his apartment out of the blue but he needed it. He needed to feel the excitement he found in cooking… he needed to feel it as something more personal. It had been a while since he had come to reevaluate some of his points of view concerning cooking. Perhaps, he had ended up being too lost in his effort of becoming the top; perhaps, he should have focused more on the things that had made him _have_ the need to reach the top and not forget them in the process.

He heard the door bell and ran to towards the door before checking himself one last time in the small mirror next to it. He had tried to look really handsome; it was the first time that he had invited Sho to his apartment and wanted to look his best. He had chosen to wear a pair of light blue, almost greyish jeans that emphasized his slim, long legs with a loose beige knitted sweater on top. He wanted to look casual and sexy in the same time. _Hope that’s ok…_

Without losing another minute he went to the door and opened it, smiling when he saw the way Sho’s eyes moved on him, scanning him from head to toe; he had done a good job.

“Sho! Welcome!” he said as the other entered in his apartment after pecking his lips.

“It looks so cozy… and somehow so… Masaki!” Sho said as he let his gaze wander around. Once the door was closed, he handed Masaki a bottle of red wine.

“Vosne-Romanee of Leroy?!” Masaki was shocked when he saw the label. “Sho, this costs a fortune!”

“It’s not from the collector’s category, so _no_ , it doesn’t!” Sho replied with a gentle smile on his face. As he came closer to the living room, his nose caught something interesting. “What has the chef prepared tonight?”

Masaki giggled as the playful tone in Sho’s voice. “Lasagna! Is the customer satisfied with today’s special?” he asked similarly mischievously, making Sho let a small groan as his hand got wrapped around Masaki’s waist bringing him closer.

“More than satisfied… because once he’ll have finished it, he will finally have the chance to have the dessert…”

At the hearing of that, all that Masaki could do was to blush while biting his lower lip. It seemed that he wasn’t the only one who was hoping that tonight there would be… _dessert…_

“Sho…”

Sho smiled seeing the other being all shy and pecked his lips. “You’re so cute… but no matter how tempting this dessert is, lasagna come first!”

Masaki cleared his throat, freeing himself from Sho’s embrace. “So, would you like to eat in the kitchen or here on the sofa? Either is fine with me!”

“I vote for the sofa! It’s cozier, don’t you agree?” Sho asked, his voice returning to its usual tone.

“Ok!” Masaki flashed him a wide smile. “You sit down here and wait for me!” Sho could tell from the way Masaki’s voice trembled a little that he was nervous.

 A few minutes later, Sho was given a plate with a rather large portion of food. He couldn’t deny it, it smelled delicious.

“Here’s the wine, as well” Masaki said as he sat next to him and placed the bottle in front of them. Sho took the corkscrew and opened the bottle. Masaki left him serve it. “Here you are, baby”

“Thank you…” Masaki hesitated for a few seconds. “Sho…” he looked straight into the other’s eyes. “I love it that you are here for dinner, tonight…”

Sho caught the faint blush on Masaki’s face but tried not to attack him right at that moment and try the lasagna. He knew that Masaki must have invested a great time on them and didn’t want to make all the hours of preparation go in a waste.

“Cheers!” Sho was holding his glass in the air.

“Cheers!” Masaki as he clinked his glass softly against Sho’s. He was biting his inner lower lip in anticipation to hear the other’s reaction to his food.

“Masaki… that’s… delicious!” Sho said sounding too surprised.

“Why do you sound this surprised?!” Masaki said pouting. “I’m a chef, remember?” Sho’s praise that very moment had felt as ten positive reviews. He could see that it was true… and seeing the one he loved, enjoying his food genuinely was what confirmed his earlier thoughts. The only thing he had to do was to start over, aiming at the same goal but through a different path.

Sho felt his face flush from embarrassment. “No… it’s just that… it has been a long time since I tasted something this tasty…”

“Then you should eat before it gets cold!” Masaki without hiding his wide smile. But it was something else that Sho noticed; the sparkle. That intense sparkle in Masaki’s eyes, he had never seen before.

And the truth was that the lasagna were indeed delicious. Surely, the dish was simple but the balance in it was perfect; the texture of the filling was also perfect… none of the exaggeration he had tasted at the restaurant’s dishes almost two months ago.

Sho turned to look at his boyfriend closely as he drank some more of his wine. He could see that he was relieved… as if he needed confirmation for his abilities as a chef… and he felt guilty _again…_

“Sho?” Masaki asked him tilting his head on one side. “Are you ok?”

Sho took his glass in hand. “Masaki, tell me… was that review that harsh for you?”

Masaki frowned. “You mean the one from SS?”

Sho nodded. “Yes!”

“It’s not the review itself that made me feel bad… I have followed his reviews… He’s very strict and I don’t say that it’s a bad thing. Food critics are supposed to be strict… it’s the only way for us, chefs, to become better and don’t have illusions over our true abilities… When I entered the Cook School, I knew that it was one tough field... it proved to be hell, at least at the beginning, but it helped me grow stronger; have more faith in myself… I might be a crybaby but I’m not weak… I was determined… I decided to work in the kitchens of Yamano Hiro and Ajiyama Takayuki”

Sho was taken by surprise. “Yamano and Ajiyama?! You mean you spent time in Kyoto, as well?”

Masaki smiled. “Yes, for two years. I used to live in a small room above the restaurant, along with the other two apprentices. I wanted to explore different things… I originally planned to go to Sapporo, too but I couldn’t spend more money, so I decided to open the restaurant and go whenever I find the opportunity…”

“I didn’t know…” Sho whispered frowning.

“Sho…?”

“Do you hate this SS?”

“No. I admit that I felt horribly; as if I had failed my first important test… It was him who made me question my whole concept, to realize that I was on the wrong track… I had tried to use the original recipes of my father and transform them into something modern, with fusion notes… I guess I might have overdone it… But no matter how much I tried to change the flavors after the review was published, they wouldn’t get any better and then _you_ appeared in my life… it was _you_ the one who made me realize something more important than playing with the ingredients…”

Sho tilted his head confused and curious in the same time.

“It was _you_ the one who made me remember that the key to success is to have everyone who eats the food you’ve prepared leave with a smile… I had tried to achieve that by creating a warm atmosphere in the restaurant both with the décor and the friendly staff… but what about the food? From the moment I saw you, I wanted to see you glow in happiness once you’d taste a dish of mine… and I remembered that I should seek for that; not for more complicated combinations… I shall leave these to Matsumoto Jun…” Masaki muffled a small laugh. “I should focus on being _Masaki_ …”

Sho couldn’t hold back anymore. He cupped Masaki’s cheeks with his palms bringing his face closer so that their lips were only a few centimeters away from each other. He could feel Masaki’s hot breath landing on his skin, making it even more sensitive. He wanted the man… To his surprise it was the other who leaned closer, causing their lips to brush against each other. It was all that he needed to crush them together.

It was hungry, raw, lustful… Soon, Sho was pushing Masaki on his back, his hands on the hem of the latter’s sweater, his fingers tracing the smooth skin underneath. A soft moan escaped from Masaki’s throat, making Sho groan. He could feel his boyfriend’s hands buried in his hair, trying to pull him closer if that was possible. His hand moved upwards, enjoying the way the muscles responded to his touch…

Sho broke the kiss only when he felt all the air having escaped from his lungs. He looked at Masaki’s flushed face, with his beautiful lips, swollen and bruised, and his hair, messy…

“I want you, Sho…” it wasn’t simply a declaration; it was a demand… Masaki’s voice came out huskier than ever and Sho couldn’t deny him.

“Where’s your bedroom?”

“Second door on your right...” Masaki said pointing at the small corridor across the room.

Sho didn’t let him say anything else. He pulled Masaki on him and holding him up in the air, led him as fast as possible to the bedroom.

The night seemed slow, endless. They had spent hours of exploring each other and still didn’t feel as if it was enough. They were insatiable… Moans, whimpers, cries of pleasure, covered in sweat skin slapping against skin were echoing in the room. It wasn’t till a couple of hours before dawn that they stopped, completely exhausted and satisfied in the same time.

Masaki was resting his head on Sho’s naked torso when he woke up. He could feel the way the other’s chest was moving slowly up and down, still deep asleep. He moved a bit so that he could look at the other’s face. It was so beautiful, especially at that moment that looked this peaceful. He brought his hand to the soft hair and caressed it feather-like. He could only smile. He had already a guess of who this man was… he had found it weird that he knew so much about food and last night, when he had insisted on finding out what Masaki really thought of SS, had it confirmed.

He found it cute that the other was worrying about his reaction. It was his job… and if his review was harsh, that didn’t mean that it wasn’t true. He had meant every single word last night. It was SS the one who had ‘woken him up’ but Sakurai Sho the one who helped him find the answer. Despite the slight pain at his lower back, he decided to get up. He was surprisingly feeling refreshed and wanted to take advantage of it. Trying not to make too much noise, he picked a pair of sweatpants and a shirt and headed to the bathroom. After half an hour, he was already in the kitchen. He had taken out his notes, looking at them closely.

It felt as if he could find the proper answers to all his questions. Three cooktops were already open and different smells had filled the kitchen but what was more important was that Masaki was smiling. He hadn’t felt that creative in years. It was still early, so he had time before Sho would wake up.

\---

 

Sho groaned in the bedroom. He was still in the bed, denying to get up as he wanted to cuddle with his lover under the covers. He let his hand move on his right, surprised when he touched only cold sheets. Frowning, he opened his eyes and realized Masaki was nowhere to be seen. He slowly sat up and reached for the small clock on the bedside table at Masaki’s side. _Seven forty? Why did he wake up this early?!_ Yawning, he got out of the bed, reaching for his pair of boxers from the floor and his pair of trousers.

He had just stepped outside the bedroom when a smell from freshly cooked miso soup reached his nose, making him moan in bliss. He felt his stomach protest and muffled a laugh. It had been one long night. He came closer to the kitchen and the hint of smile turned into a wide one. Masaki was moving around; checking the food, going to his notebook, writing down something before going back again to stir it slowly… But what Sho found more adorable was the fact that his lover kept humming a cheerful melody.

He could see how much the other loved what he was doing. It was clear that for Masaki being a chef was a lot more than simply a job. It was his dream… his life… He came discreetly closer and took a look at the notebook. It was old; most probably his late father’s and filled with notes, even small drawings. Sho found it so cute… This man would make him fall deeper and deeper…

“These are supposed to be my little secrets…” a whisper reached his ear while two hands wrapped around his waist.

Sho turned around to look at his lover. “Good morning, baby…” he leaned closer to kiss the lips he had missed so much.

“Good morning, Sho…” Masaki replied in a tender tone. “Feel like having some miso soup?”

“And rice! I can smell it!” Sho added knowing that his stomach had made sure they would pay attention to it.

“Whatever my Sho wants!” Masaki pecked his cheek and went to the cupboards to take the bowls out.

Sho was eating slowly, wanting to see how Masaki was when he was creating in his kitchen. “Could I taste the sukiyaki once it’s ready?” he asked, impatient to see what Masaki had come up with. It was one of the dishes he had eaten at the restaurant.

“Are you sure you want some this early in the morning?”

“Yes!” Sho said as he brought the empty bowls to the sink.

A few minutes later, he took a spoonful of the hot soup, not believing what he had just filled his palate. It wasn’t that the one he had tasted at the restaurant was really bad but it was nothing exquisite; the different tastes were competing against each other when now they were completing one another. Something was different; he couldn’t tell what it was exactly but what mattered was that it was absolutely delicious.

“Masaki… this is delicious… So light, yet its taste so rich… Amazing…”

Masaki grinned as he threw his hands around Sho’s nape. “I couldn’t be happier, Sho! I just passed the test, even if I had to retake it!”

Sho pulled Masaki back.  Masaki pecked his lips reassuringly. “Having one of the strictest food critics call your dish which he had once claimed to be tasteless and not worth its money, delicious and amazing is the best thing for a chef and in the same time, having your boyfriend, look this happy with your food is the best thing for a person!”

Sho couldn’t believe in his ears. “You… you mean you knew who I am?”

“Well, to be honest, at first I found it weird that you knew so much about food… And then you kept looking miserable whenever that particular review was mentioned… and you kept asking me how it felt… I had realized but last night confirmed it… your surprise was more than enough!”

Sho felt his face become hotter. He was feeling so embarrassed. “Masaki, I never meant to lie to you… It’s just that I-”

“You shouldn’t have been afraid of my reaction. It wasn’t your fault, if my dishes were lacking… you were doing your job, Sho…”

Sho sighed, hugging Masaki tighter. “I still feel so sorry… I hated myself for having made you feel bad…”

Masaki caressed Sho’s cheek. “You’re so cute, Sho… I meant every single word last night. SS helped the chef, Aiba Masaki; Sakurai Sho helped the man, Aiba Masaki… I don’t ask for anything else in my life…”

Silence covered the room for a few minutes; neither feeling the need to ruin the calmness of it.

“You should be prepared though…” “Masaki said out of the blue.

Sho frowned. “For…?”

Masaki lifted his head and looked at the other biting his lower lip. “Nino…”

 

Sho remembered Nino’s words about kicking SS’s ass. “He can kick my ass whenever he wants… You worth it!”

Masaki smiled. “I love you…”

“I love you, too…” Sho whispered, his eyes locked at Masaki’s face before pulling him into a slow kiss.

He meant it… Masaki was worth everything…

 

 

 

THE END

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

A.N. Sooo minna here you have a SA one-shot!!! ^^ It's been a while since I wrote a fluff-ish SA romance and tbh I missed it! xD I initially planned to keep it around 2.500 words but then again you know me... It turned out long ( ~~again~~ )! xDD I wanted to show both Masaki's and Sho's POVs and tried my best to keep it balanced!  


I really hope you enjoyed it and as always your comments are <333!!!

 

 

 

See you very soon,

Andy ^_^  
  


  
  
  
  



End file.
